The College Life
by Storywriter152
Summary: Cindy has just moved in to her dorm room at college with her best friend Libby but she has no idea of the changes that have happened over the years. Not only does she find out that Sheen and Carl are going to the same school as them but also Jimmy Neutron her rival in class has changed as well, how will she take to these changes and will she accept them like the others?
1. Chapter 1

The College Life

By

Strorymaker152

Chapter 1: Their Arrival

"Hey ,Cindy, better hurry up with the rest of those boxes, lunch is going to start!" Libby called from their dorm-room. Cindy and Libby had become roommates after being seperated for four years at different high schools. It was a surprised to both of them, but it was one of the great things about being reunited with your best friend after such a long time. She smiled grabbing the last box and shutting the car trunk.

She made it to the entrance and was about to swipe her I.D card when a boy got ahead of her, she half expected him to, go in and leave her but instead he said, "Here let me get that for you," and opened the door for her.

"Thanks" she said, she said. The boy wore a blue cap over his face, he had a white dress shirt with black squares all across it,with a black under-shirt,and kacky cargo pants,and sneakers he seemed like a nice boy with a good steady build, but something seemed familiar about she might have seen him on the street or something but it didn't bother her hearig Libby call for her louder. "I'm coming" she said.

The boy smiled but didn't ask questions. Cindy was grateful for that. She hurried inside and went to the third floor, as she rounded the corner, she saw Libby standing there, tapping her foot rapidly, "Girl if you don't hurry up, we're going to miss all the hot food, and it's cheeseburger and fries today." She siad. Cindy just rolled her eyes. "Libby, calm down I'm sure the lunch ladies are prepared to give hot meals to a few late students, and besides I thought you said your mother put you on a no meats diet?" She said setting the box of photos on top of the box labelled: School Books

"What that women won't know won't hurt her, and does she really expect me to eat like a rabbit everyday for three months" she said making the Uh-uh gesture with her hand," besides pops already done eat a whole chocale fudge cake with cherrys and pink frosting that my mother made for Mrs. N."

Cindy stopped unpacking at the mention of Mrs. Neutron. "Really why's that?" She asked facing Libby.

"You didn't hear the big news, she pregnant with a baby girl." She said half astonished. Cindy stared at her, "So now there's two freaks in the family huh." She muttered making Libby sigh and shake her head. "Nah girl she's perfectly normal the doctor says she'll be a normal girl with a normal brain size now from that point on nobody knows, but hey can't expect anything from the little sister of a big headed freak, right." She said shrugging.

Cindy stifled a laugh. "I wonder whatever happened to that big headed idiot." She said thinking of all their crazy adventures in the past years.

Then a voice from a long faced skinny boy with short black hair wearing an Ultra-lord T-shirt black pants and tennis-shoes, accumonied by a large round orange haired boy that was about three quarters the skinny boys height with a pin-striped shirt and brown trousers with long dark brown shoes said "he's probably living his life as we all are." He said.

There was a shriek "Sheen-y" and Libby flung her arms around him. He smiled and kissed her, Leaving her and Carl Wheezer out of the small loop. She gave a loud cough after a minute and they broke apart. "Please don't tell me the only reason you decided to come to this place was to be with him?" Cindy asked, but by the look on Carl's face she knew that was the reason. Libby smiled and she started rocking in place, "Well not the full reason maybe mostly the reason, but that was before I knew you were here so your sort of the other half of the reason." She said. Sheen said nothing he just looked at the floor and scratched his head going slightly red in the face.

"Yeah and besides, I just found out Carl's is going here as well this place has the best Zoology class in the whole state and so it was great. I came here for the mechanics and game design." Sheen explained with Libby and Carl's support.

Cindy sighed this was true, the university had top notch education, but then a thought came to her, she felt a mix of feelings, happiness, dread, anger, and joy.

"So where's Jimmy?" Libby asked.

Cindy stared at her friend with a look of disgus, why did she have to read her mind. She turned her attention to Sheen who was smiling smuggly at Carl who smiled back. "Jimmy graduated from Harvard two years ago, he blew threw highschool in the first year and got a Dr. degree in science, after that he went back to Retrovile to do some experiments, and well he's changed now he works for NASA, and he's really changed ." He statted louder than usual.

"Oh he has," she implied, " I'll be the judge of that, is he here?" She asked. Sheen nodded, "He's in the computer room updating the servers." He said and gave her the directions.

She left alone Carl and Sheen had agreed to help unpack since they were all done. She made her way through the crowds of college students, who were moving boxes and reuniting with old friends and old relations. Saying goodbye to their parents and meeting new roommates. The sight of this brought back the thought of her mother, the night before she came here. "You're a disgrace to this family!"

She shook the thought from her mind and pressed forward, thinking about something else. "He's really changed" Sheen had said, what did he mean by that probably gotten a bigger head or something she thought to herself.

She found the computer room but as she entered she heard a bark and saw a large German Sheperd standing thereafter the door he wagged his tail happily, and panted happily. The hound soon lowered itself forward tail in the air hind legs tensingand then...

"Goddard heel." It was the boy from before, he turned his cap around and found a pair of familiar blue eyes and brown hair, but the large forehead and ice cream style hair was gone only messing straight hair that litely touched his brow, for the first time James Issac Neutron looked normal.

Cindy stared at him completely stunned. He smiled at her one last time before, sitting down at the fourth row of computers. He began typing figurously, small windows began appearing all across the screen showing lists of data and files he didn't seem to take much notice to others he kept typing till a large bar appeared and began loading at this he rolled to the next computer down the row. When the file was finished loading it popped a green check and shut down.

At this moment Cindy finally snapped out of stunnment, grabbed another rolling chair and say down beside him. "What happened to you?" she asked sounding concerned.

His smiled wide ends slightly and his eyes had a distant glint in them ,"alot of things" he said. "So what have you been up too" he said chaingong the subject.

"Not much" she said taking the hint, "Me and Libby have become roommates." She siad. "That's good it's good to have friends at your side, you can help each other, Carl and Sheen got lucky as well." He said.

"Yeah, though I'm suprised they actually got to college, speaking of that I heard you got to Harvard, must have been nice getting such a high education." She siad.

" I hated it," he stated she stared at him his eyes showed a fire in them, of pain and anger, " Trust me the day they heard I would be graduating so early, they were awstruck and I finally got a reason to leave, the other students, they were all fools bragging of all the rich things they had how they could get away with anything and the trouble they caused and could you believe they laughed, when I said I discovered life on other planets, acting like I was a fool, now here I absolutely enjoyed here, everyone here enjoyed my stories, even laughed at the one about me becoming dumb, the teachers showed me different methods, in my opinion I'm jealous of you guys, getting to go through here, and having each other." He said having a glint of pride."

She smiled at him for a minute before realizing, what was going on. "Humph, you obviously didn't belong there, and the smart ones new that so they decided to kick you out without disgracing their high education." She said.

He burst out laughing imediatly, she blinked at him for a minute, "might I ask what is so funny about that?" She said hands on her hips. He wiped a tear and let go of his sides. "That it sounds so true, I would have been glad if that were the truth, but those idiots are stupidier than they look, did you know that to get into Harvard you boys had just show up for the interview but girls have to show up to the district for a full evaluation not to mention that if they even had a single C they won't get even an interview." He siad.

"What" she exclaimed. "I work my butt off them and just because of one C in first grade they cast me aside, were there any girls there?" She said. "About ten maybe twenty out of the whole school half of them weren't even that good looking well except for Sarah, but she bribed her way in after her parents won the lottery." He said typing again.

"Figures, but how do you know for sure?" She asked. I hacked into their video logs of all the interviews not to mention she told me about fifteen times on our third date." He sounded disgusted by the thought, she was more surprised they had actually dated when she had done so with Nick for about a year and a half before he moved far away and they ended it. "Your dating Sarah?" She said hardly containing her surprise.

"For about a year before ending it she's still at Harvard taking small drugs and studying till Midnight and trust me her teachers weren't all that thrilled about it when they heard she was slipping in came home on winter break and slept for three days straight before finally waking up." He said.

"Wow really" she siad amazed she never thought it would be that hard. "So what happened." She pressed. He sighed and stopped typing for a moment and looked at her straight in the eye. " we just didn't see eye to eye, she wanted something more than I could give" he sounded like he half expected it.

"So I hear your working at NASA, not causing are you Nerdtron." She said. He immediately blushed and smiled, "well not exactly mostly I just check the software and work on my own projects that's how I got Goddard a new body design not to mention a few cool features." He said motioning to the German Sheperd.

"What about the one with your head, Genius Boy" she asked. He suddenly gripped his hat and went four computers that had all the same green checks on them, and started on the third to last one. She smiled and quick as flash leaped up and grabbed the hat of the top of his head. "Hey" he said trying to reach but she caught sight of something on top of his forehead an upside down triangle that was light blue, with a black rectangle in the middle that only reached about the center of the triangle and there were light waves going through it, she realized it was a computer chip a very high-tech one, and very advanced. "What the heck is that?" She exclaimed she would have said more if Jimmy hadn't clapped his hand over her mouth and glanced at the door.

"Jeez, ever heard of patience, Vortex, no one knows about chip implant alright all they know is I magnetically shrunk my brain and head." He said letting go of her and snatching his cap back.

She stared at him knowing what happens when something like that happened and it wasn't very good. "Wait but doesn't that include the mental capacity as well?" She asked guessing?"

He nodded " The simulations proved it each time more and more, not to mention the odds of failure, but I took a chance and it worked out I downloaded all my knowledge into it and more and it worked perfectly thankfully, so I just have to make sure my boss's find out about the experiment and I'll be fine, not even nCarl and Sheen know about this, so please don't tell anyone."

"What's in it for me?" She asked a devious plan forming. He groaned and went quiet. "What do you want?" He said finally. She smiled. "I'm visiting my aunt this weekend, and Libby will be busy so I need someone to accompany me she lives about five miles outside of town, your my ticket there ." It took a moment but he reluctantly agreed seeing as how he didn't have any plans that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy smiled. "This Grandmother she happen to be real?" he asked she stared at him eyebrow raised, giving him a clear message. _You really want to ruin it? _ He held up his hands, putting his cap back. He sighed. "Think you can help me with this before we go back and see how the others are doing?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Still can't do anything without my help Nerdtron?" she said cockily. He smiled, "Only if your majesty wishes it." He said. She grinned her temple pulsing in the corner of her forehead. "Watch it or I'll make sure that chip of yours gets smashed." Her fist clenched. He smiled, "Still so easily moved, but hey that's you, so you just move in?" he asked. She stared. "Yeah what's it to you?" "Curiosity" he said. Shrugging, "Not to mention jealous you get to come here, while I'm stuck with NASA." He said. She stared _Nerdtron jealous of __**me**__, huh this place might not be so bad after all, _she thought. "Yeah, surprisingly I got in with little effort." She said.

He looked at her, she could tell he knew about the thing with her mother, but wouldn't say anything; he'd gotten smarter and kinder than he was before. "Jimmy?"

"Hmm?" he said, it was serious he could tell by the way she said his first name. "I heard your mother is pregnant again?" she said he smiled, he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a photo of a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, in Mrs. Neutron's arms.

Cindy stared at it. "Her Name is Elaina, she one hell of a kid, my parents lover her more than anything I've ever seen, she's perfectly normal as the rumors go." He said. She looked up, "Huh, guess you're not as blind as you were." She commented. He nodded. "I have to be if I'm going to be her Godfather." Cindy stared at him and then she burst out laughing hysterically. "You a godfather, that'll be a sight." She said clutching her chest. "Well seeing as how you'll have a three-day weekend I can bring her over, with my teleporter." He said.

"Are you sure that's wise, I mean she's only an infant." Cindy warned. He nodded. "I built a special crib for her, she'll be fine, I put in all the data, even tested it with a clone and it worked, of course the clone does have an imperfection of 60 percent, adding into that I've had to make sure the clone didn't have its head one way and the legs the other, so I've tested the machine and it works, but I don't use it so much." He said she nodded. "That was one of your problems always over using the machine." _He's gotten more carrying since I was around _she thought.

The dog sitting beside them finally barked, Jimmy knelt and scratched his ear. "Goddard really worried me when I was making his new body, he almost froze completely when I began downloading his consciousness." He admitted There was a fear in those baby blue eyes that she could tell was true, she smiled and petted Goddard. "That would get you trembling," she said.

He planted a kiss on her cheek, "Not as much as you did sometimes." He said. She placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. "Guess you did change, you weren't as humble as you are now she said. He smiled and for a moment there was silence until a small beeping sounded in the room, Jimmy looked at the last computer and sighed. "Great I knew it would be this." He said she Went beside him. "What the upgrades not work." She asked. "No, the software has the compatibility but the hard-drive doesn't have enough space for them I'll have to touch it directly and see what's in there." He said sitting in the computer chair

"Not really" she said, sitting in his lap, she turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist looking over her shoulder, she began typing the prompt screen appeared and soon she was typing away after a minute of typing she glanced at him his eyes followed every line and they slowly widened. "I'll be, never would have thought of this, did you create this yourself?" he asked she nodded.

"The program basically deletes the outdated software from the hard-drive making room for the new one without need for tearing the console apart; I made it for Libby because she had a problem getting some new music player on her lap-top." She said, he smiled"Still creative as always, by the way, where does your grandmother live?"

"Above the china restaurant about three blocks from here." She said. He smiled. "When will I be reading your chariot malady?" He asked. She smiled. "Saturday night 8:00" she said, he nodded. She finished the program, and faced him, his eyes staring back at hers; she leaned in close, only to lurched forward as the wheeled computer chair fell from under them. She stared at him from above as he lay on the ground, they laughed and got up. Goddard barked and jumped on his hind legs, they smiled she clung to him. "Come on, we better go check on the others." She said he nodded, Goddard followed behind them she held his hand as they walked through the girls dorm.

When Cindy reached her room she noticed laughing and giggling inside. They stared at each other before knocking. The whispers stopped and the door opened Lindsey appeared in the door way, their room sorted and moved in. The boys messing with their laptops. Libby stared at the hands still holding each other and smiled."Took you guys long enough." She said. Cindy and Jimmy blushed he pulled her in, and she smiled _I'm really going to enjoy this place. _She thought


End file.
